Heatwave
by DobbyRocksSocks
Summary: A heatwave has hit Scotland, and Professor Potter can't sleep because of the temperature. Can Headmaster Snape help?


**Disclaimer - I own nothing you recognise.**

 **Challenges at the bottom.**

 **Word Count - 1135**

* * *

 **Heatwave**

* * *

"It's a shame I can no longer give you detention for wandering the corridors in the middle of the night."

Harry startled, lost in thought as he was. Turning, he offered the headmaster a small smile. He'd been staring out of the window, waiting with slowly fading hope for a breeze to arrive to bring some relief to the heat of the night.

"I don't know whether to say evening or morning," Harry murmured quietly.

"How about you save yourself the brain power and tell me why you're not sleeping at two in the morning?"

Harry shrugged. "It's hot out."

"It's been hot out for a week," Severus replied, leaning against the wall.

Now that Harry paid attention, he realised the older man was wearing a t-shirt and light cotton trousers instead of his usual heavy robe ensemble.

"That's about how long I've gone without proper sleep then," Harry muttered, rolling his eyes at himself. "Even cooling spells aren't holding for longer then ten minutes. This is where the muggles win. Air conditioning would be wonderful around about now."

"If only the Dark Lord had known that a bit of heat could defeat the hero, the world would be a very different place."

Harry snorted. "True that. It's probably a good thing he was a bit insane, or we'd have all been fucked."

"Language, Professor."

"It the summer holidays, Severus. _The students can't hear me_."

"You're still a brat."

"I know. So, why are you still awake?"

Severus sighed. "It's hot out."

"Is that my petition for air conditioning approved?"

"Luckily for me, I still have my old quarters made up in the dungeons. Where it is airy. And cool."

Harry blinked. "Lucky bastard. Petition for new quarters will be on your desk in the morning."

Severus laughed, shaking his head. "Come on, idiot."

Harry followed curiously as Severus lead the way through the empty castle. As they walked down the many stairs to the dungeons, Harry could feel the air dropping in temperature.

He could actually breathe.

Severus murmured something to the portrait of Salazar Slytherin, and it swung open to allow them entrance to a warm toned living space that was wonderfully cool.

Severus waved Harry in, closing the portrait behind them.

Harry flopped on the sofa, the cool atmosphere of the dungeons heaven on his sweaty skin. "I'm not moving from here until the heatwave breaks. Fair warning."

Severus snorted, sitting down in the armchair, his head tilting back into the cushions.

Harry's eyes closed of the own volition, the thought of sleep a heady idea that he couldn't resist.

"Potter, the bed. I won't have you complaining about a sore back in the morning."

"What about you?"

"It's a big bed… unless you would prefer -"

"Sharing is fine," Harry answered, interrupting Severus.

He forced himself to his feet and held his hand out to pull Severus up from the chair.

They each moved to a side of the bed, and Severus pulled the blankets back, leaving them folded neatly at the bottom of the bed. Harry collapsed onto the bed on his back, his head sinking into the deliciously cold pillows.

Severus was more sedate, changing his clothing into pyjamas before he lay down.

"I don't have the energy to change," Harry admitted.

"You're wearing shorts and a t-shirt," Severus scoffed. "You have no need to."

"Fair," Harry murmured, his tone already sleepy as his eyes closed. "G'night, Severus."

"Goodnight Harry."

…

Five minutes later, Harry blinked. "You called me Harry."

Even breathing was his only reply.

…

When Harry woke up, it was still dark in the room. He wondered for a moment what had caused him to wake up, when he realised there was a weight on his stomach, holding him in place.

Looking down, he saw a bare arm lying prone across his stomach, his t-shirt having risen while he was asleep.

His legs were also entwined with another pair.

"Harry."

The word was breathy and barely audible, but when Harry turned his head, it was to see Severus still fast asleep on his side, his face almost buried in Harry's neck.

Harry smiled.

Carefully, he turned on his side, closing his eyes in case he woke Severus, so the man would think he was still asleep. He snuggled into Severus, draping his own arm on Severus' side.

Drifting back off to sleep, Harry thought about how wonderful it would be to make this his reality for every night, warm or cold.

…

Severus woke up slowly, reveling in the feeling of a body in his arms. As his mind woke up properly, he wondered first at the body and then at the repercussions when he realised it was Potter that was snuggled into his embrace.

He knew that his actions from the previous night had been questionable, had known even when he was telling Potter to get into his bed that he could be making a big mistake.

At this point, best case scenario was the two of them being forever awkward around each other. Worst case, Severus would have to find a new Defence professor for the new school year.

Harry shifted in his embrace, waking up. Severus wondered if he should let go, move before Potter woke up properly, but then soft kisses were being pressed against his neck and he groaned at the pleasurable feeling.

"Tell me if I've gotten this wrong and I'll leave, I swear," Harry whispered, his voice nervous and slightly shaky.

Severus thought that it was possibly the bravest thing he'd ever done, and his arms tightened. He dipped his head when Harry looked up at him, melding their lips together in a heated kiss.

Harry moaned into it, his arm moving from Severus' waist to his face, caressing his cheek.

When they parted, they were both breathing heavily.

"You can have these quarters."

Harry blinked. "Eh?"

"Last night, you said you wanted to move to the dungeons. If… if you wanted them, you could have these ones. I usually stay in the Headmaster's suite attached to the office."

"What about when we have a heatwave?" Harry asked, biting his lip and looking at Severus through his eyelashes. "Will you join me here?"

Severus hesitated. "Is that something you would want?"

Harry nodded. "Very much. And… well. Maybe when it's cold…"

"You could join me in the toasty Headmaster's suite," Severus murmured, pulling Harry impossibly closer to him in the bed. "And I'll warm you up."

Harry nipped at Severus' bottom lip. "That seems like a good compromise. You might never get rid of me though, you know? Scotland has _long_ winters."

"I've been saving you since you were a child. I suppose it is my lot in life to save you from everything… even the cold of winter."

* * *

 **Written for;**

 **The Brand's War - Captain America -** Hero / Sleep / Change / Saving someone / Brave / Harry Potter

 **Character Appreciation -** 10\. Hogwarts.


End file.
